User blog:Asanomi Kuroki/Timeline of Haikyuu!!
I couldn't find an up-to-date timeline of Haikyuu so I decided to write one. The goal to get down all the big events. If I happen to find any little dates on the way and they're interesting, I'll add them in. If there happen to be events that differ between the manga and the anime, I'll use the manga version since they have actual dates to them. For me, the start of the series is the year when Hinata enters Karasuno (instead of the year Hinata faces Kageyama during their 3rd year of middle school). I'll also be using Japan's fiscal year calendar (April to March, instead of Jan to Dec) to make things eaiser. I really need to stop making blog posts lol... Fun fact: After comparing the days of the week and dates given, I realized that Haikyuu takes place in 2012 (or 2018 lol). This is the year that Haikyuu!! started publication. ------------------------------- 10/6/17 UPDATE -> I was completely shocked to learn that someone had recently linked this blog even though it was imcomplete. It was enough to motivate me to come back and try to update (and fix T.T) as much as I could in one sitting. I really, really want to continue this and eventually catch up to the manga (I'm currently rereading and are on chapter 90). Thank you so much for reading~ <3 Fun fact #2: I've stated before that Haikyuu's manga timeline appears to perfectly aligin with 2012. However, this statement needs to be revised. From chapters 1 to 69, all dates followed the 2012 calendar. But from chapters 70 to 89, the dates then began following the 2013 calendar. And then from chapter 90 on, the year became unclear as days of the week stopped being included. It wasn't until the 200s that days of the week returned and put Haikyuu's timeline back in 2012. It seems that Furudate either changed or messed up the years mid-series. I'm honestly not too surprised considering how the manga has been ongoing for almost 5 years - continuity is a difficult matter. This also explains why the confusion of whether Haikyuu takes place in 2012 or 2013 exists. The answer? Haikyuu is obviously a time-traveling manga. Seriously though, for simplicity, I'm going to keep this blog's timeline in 2012. This means the summer+fall dates listed here will not be the exact same as the manga's and will instead be a day off. Unknown years prior to start *Tsukishima and Yamaguchi meet in elementary school Seven years prior to start *April -> New school year begins **Akiteru enrolls at Karasuno as a 1st-year. He aims to become a 1st-year regular and ace of the volleyball team. Five years prior to start *April -> New school year begins **Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Hinata are 5th-years in elementary school **The Small Giant is a 2nd-year at Karasuno. He is the volleyball team's ace **Akiteru is a 3rd-year highschooler *May **Coach Ukai and Coach Nekomata vow to have a "Battle at the Garbage Dump" at nationals *June -> Interhigh Preliminaries **Karasuno is eliminated in the finals by Shiratorizawa **Nekoma is also eliminated *March -> National Spring High Volleyball Tournament at Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium **Karasuno (Miyagi's Representative) is elimanated in the third round **Nekoma (Tokyo's 2nd Representative) is elimanated in the quarterfinals **While biking to the park, Hinata learns of volleyball and the Small Giant ------------------- *Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go to one Akiteru's matches. They learn that he had been lying for years about being a Karasuno regular. Four years prior to start *April -> New school year begins **Hinata (6th-year, elementary school) Three years prior to start *April -> New school year begins **Kageyama enrolls at Kitagawa Daiichi as a 1st-year **Hinata enrolls at Yukigaoka as a 1st year. He joins the Boys' volleyball club as its sole member ---------------------------------- *Oikawa (3rd year, middle school) almost hits Kageyama. He only misses because of Iwazumi's intervention *Oikawa receives Miyagi's "Best Setter Award" *Daichi (3rd year of middle school) decides to attend Karasuno for high school Two years prior to start *April -> New school year begins **Kuroo, Yaku, and Kai (1st year, high school) enter Nekoma **Kuroo and Yaku do not get along at first. However, they eventually friends after goal declarations One year prior to start *April -> New school year begins **Hinata and Kageyama are 3rd years in middle school *June -> Junior High Athletics Meet **Hinata and Kageyama meet and face-off in the first round. **'Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School' vs Yukigaoka Junior High School (2:0 / 25-5, 25-8) ***'Kousen Middle School Academy' vs Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School *March -> 68th Miyagi Prefecture Volleyball Championships **'Karasuno High School' vs Date Tech High School (2:0 / ?-?, 25-15) **Asahi fights with Nishinoya and stops going to club **After hitting the vice principal and breaking a vase, Nishinoya is suspensed from school for a week, and club activities for a month ----------------- *Kageyama is benched after clashing with his teammates with his 'kingly' attitude April *?th (Mon) - New school year begins **Hinata and Kageyama begin their first year at Karasuno **After getting in trouble with the vice-principal and getting kicked out by Daichi, they challenge the upperclassmen. Daichi agrees to it, with the punishment being Kageyama can't be setter while the third-years are on the team. *?th (Tues) - Hinata and Kageyama begin training together **Tanaka arrives at 4:55 AM to help them get into the gym *?th (Thurs) **Kageyama sets to Hinata for the first time. *?th (Fri) - Hinata and Kageyama met Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for the first time **The upperclassmen also meet Tsukishima and Yamaguchi for the first time *?th (Sat) - Karasuno volleyball club's annual new members match **'Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka' vs Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Sawamura (2:0 / 25-23, 25-21) **Hinata and Kageyama met Takeda-sensei for the first time *?th (Sun) - Starting order and positions are decided **Yamaguchi is the only first year not on the starting order **Hinata swtiches from wing spiker to middle blocker *?th (Mon) **Hinata and Kageyama get to use the club room for the first time *?th (Tues) - Karasuno's first practice match of the year **'Karasuno High School' vs Aobajōsai High School (2:1 / 13-25, 25-22, 25-23) *?th (Wed) - Nishinoya's suspension from club activities ends **Hinata and Kageyama met Nishinoya for the first time *?th (Thurs) **Hinata and Kageyama met Asahi for the first time **Takeda-sensei secures a practice match with Nekoma *?th (Fri) **'Karasuno Neighborhood Association + others' vs Karasuno High School (2:0 / 25-19, 25-18) **Asahi and Nishinoya officially return to the volleyball team **Ukai becomes Karasuno's temporary coach May *2nd (Wed) - 6th (Sun) -> Golden Week vacation **Karasuno's first training camp of the year **Nekoma travels to Miyagi Prefecture for various practice matches *2nd (Wed) - First day of Karasuno's training camp **We get to see Nishinoya with his hair down (yes, this is totally an important event) *3rd (Thurs) **Nekoma boards the Shinkansen to get to Miyagi from Tokyo **Hinata meets Kenma for the first time ***'Nekoma High School' vs Tsukinokizawa *6th (Sun) -> "Battle at the Garbage Dump" **'Nekoma' vs Karasuno *26th (Sat) **Yamaguchi asks Shimada to teach him how a jump float serve --------------------- *Mid-May **List of match-ups for Miyagi's Interhigh Preliminaries is released **Volleyball magazine article of Ushijima is published (marking his first manga mention) June *1st (Fri) **Shimizu unveils Karasuno's banner in time for the upcoming competition *2nd (Sat) -> 1st day of Miyagi's Interhigh Preliminaries **First Round ***'Karasuno High School' vs Tokonami High School (2:0 / 25-12, 25-14) ***'Shirato High School '''vs Karasuno High School Girls Team ***'Date Tech High School''' vs Sakurashita High School (2:0 / 25-7, 25-8) **Second Round ***'Aobajōsai High School' vs Oomisaki High School (2:0 / 25-14, 25-12) ***'Shiratorizawa Academy' vs Ougiminami High School (2:0 / 25-10, 25-6) ***'Karasuno High School' vs Date Tech High School (2:0 / 25-19, 25-22) *3rd (Sun) -> 2nd day of Miyagi's Interhigh Preliminaries **Third Round ***'Aobajōsai High School '''vs Karasuno High School (2:1 / 25-15, 23-25, 33-31) **Quarter Final ***'Aobajōsai High School''' vs Senseki High School (2:0 / ??-??, 25-22) *4th (Mon) -> 3rd day of Miyagi's Interhigh Preliminaries **Semi-finals **Finals ***'Shiratorizawa Academy' vs Aobajōsai High School (2:0 / 25-22, 25-23) **All of Karasuno's 3rd-years decide to remain on the team for Spring High **Karasuno is invited to take part in the Fukurodani Group's training camp in Tokyo *5th (Tues) **Shimizu begins looking for a second manager for the volleyball team **Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama learn they must pass their final exams in order to go to Tokyo *9th (Sat) **Karasuno's 2nd-years gather at Tanaka's to study **Saeko makes her first manga appearance **Hinata texts Kenma good luck for the preliminaries and declares Karasuno will definitely attend the training camp *?th (?) **Yachi becomes a temporary manager for the volleyball team *?th (?) **Yachi tutors Kageyama and Hinata for the first time (after the two are rejected by Tsukishima) *?th (?) **Practice match against Ouginishi High **After hearing Hinata talk about 'Villager B', Yachi begins working on a poster for the volleyball club *?th (?) **Yachi declares to her mother that she'll become one of Karasuno's managers *?th (?) -> Yachi's poster of Hinata is put up in town **Hinata spots it while riding and is in awe **The volleyball club starts receiving donations *?th (Sat) -> Ushijima's first manga appearance ------------------------- *10th, 17th, 24th -> Tokyo's Interhigh Preliminaries **Matches are held every Sunday for 3 weeks **Nekoma places within the Top 8 July *?th (?) -> Exam season **Hinata receives a 21 in English **Kageyama receives a 38 in Contemporary Literature *8th (Sun) - ?th (?) -> First Tokyo Training Camp at Fukurodani **8th (Sun) -> First day ***Hinata and Kageyama arrive late due to morning supplementary lessons. They are driven to Tokyo by Saeko, who reveals she attended school with the Small Giant ***Hinata meets Lev for the first time **9th (Mon) -> Second day ***Hinata accidently crashes into Asahi after the both of them try to spike the same toss ***Hinata decides to no longer close his eyes when spiking Kageyama's quick tosses ***Karasuno starts to think about evolving **?th (?) -> Last day of the Fukurodani Group's training camp in Tokyo ***Karasuno goes back to Miyagi ***Hinata and Kageyama fight each other in the gym *?th (Mon) **Kageyama receives advice from Oikawa **Ukai takes Hinata to meet the former Coach Ukai. Hinata begins to train under him **Kageyama and Ukai come up with toss that stops *?th (Tues) -> Karasuno begins using multiple courts and locations for practicing **Asahi practices jumps serves / Nishinoya and Kageyama practice tossing / the rest learn how to do synchronized attacks **Yamaguchi continues to practice with Shimida / Hinata continues to go to Coach Ukai Sr. *?th (?) -> Summer break starts *?th (?) - ?th (?) -> Summer Training Camp at Shinzen High **?th (?) -> First day ***Karasuno is in completely disarray during their matches ***Kuroo provokes Tsukishima into practicing with him, Bokuto, and Akaashi. He eventually goes too far, and Tsukishima leaves. **?th (?) -> Second day ***Asahi outpressures Hinata to successfully spike ***Yamaguchi confronts Tsukishima about working hard despite never becoming the best. ***This leads to Tsukishima asking the 3rd Gymnasium for their opinons. Bokuto answers that experiencing moments are what will hook one onto something. **?th (?) -> Third day ***'Sun vs Moon' rivalry truly begins ***Hinata calls Kageyama out for hesitating. Kageyama then decides to practice on his own in order to perfect the new toss. August *11th (Sat) -> Miyagi's Spring High Representative - First Preliminaries **'Karasuno High School' vs Ougiminami High School (2:0 / 25-16, 25-13) **'Karasuno High School' vs Kakugawa High School (2:0 / 25-22, 25-19) September *25th (Tues) -> Hinata and Kageyama's success rate is 90% October *1st (Mon) -> Hinata and Kenma declare to have a match where it's an instant game over if you lose *6th (Sat) -> Tsukishima finally blocks Akaizawa *25th (Thurs) - 1st day of Miyagi's Spring High Representative Playoffs **'Karasuno High School' vs Johzenji High School (2:0 / 25-21, 25-20) **'Aobajōsai High School' vs Dewaichi High School (2:0 / 25-20, 25-23) **'Date Tech High School '''vs Shirato High School (2:0 / 25-22, 25-23) *26th (Fri) 2nd day of Miyagi's Spring High Representative Playoffs **'Karasuno High School''' vs Wakutani South High School (2:1/ 25-20, 20-25, 25-23) **'Aobajōsai High School' vs Date Tech High School (2:0 / 25-19, 25-22) **'Karasuno High School' vs Aobajōsai High School (2:1 / 25-23 , 26-28, 26-24) *27th (Sat) - 3rd day of Miyagi's Spring High Representative Playoffs **'Karasuno High School' vs Shiratorizawa Academy (3:2 / 16-25, 31-29, 20-25, 29-27, 21-19) November *17th (Sat) -> Tokyo's Spring High Representative Playoffs **'Fukurōdani Academy' vs Nekoma High School (2:0 / 25-21, 30-28) **'Itachiyama Academy' vs Nohebi Academy (2:0 / 25-19, 25-18) **'Nekoma High School' vs Nohebi Academy (2:0 / 28-26, 26-24) **'''Itachiyama Academy '''vs Fukurōdani Academy (2:1 / 22-25, 25-19, 25-22) December *5th (Wed) - 9th (Sun) -> Shiratorizawa's Miyagi Intenstive Training Camp *10th (Mon) **Hinata and Kageyama meet again Category:Blog posts